


Baby Brother

by iCyanz



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCyanz/pseuds/iCyanz
Summary: Emperor invites his friends to see his new baby brother.





	Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa i love baby emp!! This was inspired by a drawing on Twitter!: https://twitter.com/merippe_ika/status/1101833045248634880?s=19

Emperor patiently sat on the couch, his tiny legs not even reaching the floor. He was waiting for his best friends to arrive. He has a baby brother now! They must see him!

 .Suddenly, there was a doorbell ring. His head sharply turned towards the door, getting up. He quickly ran over to the door, at least as fast as his little legs would let him. His mom opened the door first, though.

 On the other side was Pacer and Eging jr. He smiled. "Hi guys!" He greeted.

 Pacer smiled brightly, her tentatail swinging slightly. "Hi Emp!"

 Eging waited no time and entered the house. "Where's your baby brother?" He asked.

 Emperor grabbed Pacer's hand and left the adults to talking. "Come on, I'll show you!"

 "Don't be too loud, you three. He's sleeping." Emperor's mom shouted. The young golden yellow Inkling turned around and nodded, before continuing upstairs.

 The three made their way to the room where he is. They loomed over the baby basket, which was decorated with yellow bows and white drapes. Inside was a small yellow Inkling boy, his eyes shut, and a small growing tentacle growing from his head.

 "Wow…" Pacer gasped. "He's really cute!"

 Emperor made a "shh" sound, reminding her to whisper. She nodded a bit.

 "What's his name?" Eging asked, in a hushed tone.

"Prince." Emperor responded. "My parents thought it would fit with me."

 Pacer smiled. "It really does!"

 Prince moved a bit to the side, still comfy in the basket. Emperor stared at his brother.

 'You and I are gonna be the best ever Turf War players one day! I just know it!' He thought. 'And Eging and Pacer will be right by our side!'

'Until then, I'll protect you with everything I have.'


End file.
